1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a strip casting machine for producing a metal strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
From, e.g., WO-A-01/23122 it is known to place or to press, with a predetermined force, lateral seals, which are provided with sealing plates, against end surfaces of casting rolls during an entire duration of a casting operation for limiting a casting gap between the casting rolls in order to insure the necessary tightness. A monitoring and regulating system provides for a precise bearing of the sealing plates against the end surfaces of the casting rolls and for a continuous regulation of the placement pressure. Known strip casting machines operate by which lateral seals, in addition, are displaced in a horizontal or vertical direction or oscillate to prevent a non-uniform wear of the sealing plates. However, with this type of the sealing plate adjustment a high wear of both the sealing plates and the roll end surfaces cannot be prevented, which limit the casting time and increases the costs of the process because of high costs of the sealing plates and big output losses.